A New Destiny
by The Eternal Dragon
Summary: It started out as a simple school assignment but might end up changing a certaing pig tailed martial artist's destiny completely.
1. Chapter 1 Assignment

A New Destiny  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
Chapter 1: Assignment  
  
It all started with a simple school assignment to research someone in their family who was no longer living and they didn't really know much about. The object was to have the students learn a little more about their heritage and hopefully themselves. A simple enough assignment for most except one, nothing is ever that simple for Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the dojo with several small boxes that she got from her mother's house with stuff that belonged to her grandmother. She grumbled irritably to herself about the evil ladle lady as she opened the first box and looked through an assortment of photographs and books and other various objects including a small leather pouch that held a deck of some kind of weird cards and some kind of handheld game.  
  
She settled on flipping through a diary looking at various passages talking about how much Ranma's grandmother hated herself and was so lonely, the only person who seemed to be there for her was her own grandmother. Ranma wished that her grandmother was still alive; it seemed like the woman would understand what Ranma was going through pretty well.  
  
After getting farther into the diary it started to look more like some kind of science fiction novel. A monster had shown up and befriended Ranma's grandmother when she was young and turned out to become one of her best friends. They fought together with some kind of cards and some kind of device.  
  
Device? Ranma sat the book down and picked up the handheld game and looked for a power button but there was none. Further inspection showed that there were no screws holding it together and no battery compartment. The friend that Ranma's grandmother was talking about must have been some kind of game on the thing the red haired girl was holding. There was a slot on the side of the game though with a slot that looked like a card could be slid through.  
  
"Rikaaaaaa." A voice seemed to call out of nowhere as Ranma held the game. She ignored the voice though since her name was clearly not Rika.but her grandmother's was.  
  
Ranma picked up the pouch and pulled a random card from it which was different than the others being that their wasn't intricate designs and weird pictures on it, instead it was mostly blue. Ranma sighed as she lined the card up with the slot on the game and slid it through. She was sure that she felt some kind of energy coming from the game when she slid the card but it disappeared as soon as the card was through.  
  
She tried swiping the card through the game again but there wasn't a power surge that time. She tried a few more times but nothing happened so Ranma just put the card back in the pouch and slid it in her pocket along with the game.  
  
"Dinner is ready, Ranma!" Kasumi's voice called from below.  
  
"Coming!" Ranma called back as she put the diary back in the box and picked it up with the others and dropped to the ground and hurried inside and dropped the boxes off in her room before heading to the dinning room and the delicious smell of Kasumi's cooking.  
  
One thought trailed through Ranma's head as she made her way to the kitchen. 'It can't be Akane's cooking if it smells that good.'  
  
Ranma was right, Akane had nothing to do with the meal and in fact Akane wasn't even home. Apparently, Akane went to spend the night at a friend's since it was the weekend which for some reason was a little hurt. Akane didn't even bother to say bye or anything. And she called Ranma insensitive?  
  
After dinner Ranma decided to get some fresh air instead of staying at the dojo to listen to another of her father's stupid lectures about how she treated her fiancée who seemed to hate Ranma more and more during each passing day.  
  
Ranma sighed remembering how she first met Akane, "Want to be friends?" echoed through Ranma's mind as she walked. As soon as Akane found out about the curse though it was all over, she no longer wanted to be friends and in fact seemed to grow to hate Ranma very quickly.  
  
"Rikaaaaaaaa." the voice from earlier called out again, this time it seemed to be closer. Ranma looked around for who it was calling but didn't see anyone to the girl's relief. She just didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. It was getting dark and the street lights were coming on but the red haired girl just didn't want to go home yet.  
  
The street lights overhead started flickering and the lights in the store window were going crazy along with the televisions displayed in the window. A thick white fog started to form around Ranma and engulfed the girl to where it was hard making out anything.  
  
A strange shadow formed in the mist and Ranma fell into a lose battle stance as it moved closer. A shiver ran down the girl's back when she noticed the shadow was shaped like a large cat.  
  
"N-N-Nice kitty." Ranma said, shaking with fear as the shadow moved closer, parts of the creature becoming clear. The cat looked like a tiger wearing modified samurai armor for it and had.wings?  
  
"I am no kitty, human!" the creature said, growling.  
  
"Wh-What are you?" Ranma asked backing slowly away fighting as hard as she could against the neko-ken but felt like she was losing that battle.  
  
"Your new master." The creature said as light started coming from it's mouth. The light shot out at Ranma who barely dodged it. "Stay still human!!"  
  
"Diamond shower!" the voice from earlier called again as a barrage of crystals struck the creature. The creature looked like it was falling apart then faded away as did the fog leaving Ranma face to face with a yellowish looking humanoid fox staring back.  
  
"Rika?" the fox asked in obvious confusion.  
  
I'm Ranma." Ranma said in disbelief.  
  
"Where did you get her digivice?" the fox asked pointing to Ranma's pocket. The redhead pulled out the game which screen had come to life.  
  
"This was my grandmother's." Ranma explained, "Her name was.Rika."  
  
"Grandmother?" the fox asked, its confusion growing.  
  
__________ Author's Note: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takhashi and Digimon is owned by.well, I don't know who owns Digimon but it's not me nor do I own Ranma. 


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

A New Destiny  
By The Eternal Dragon  
eternaldragonflame3@hotmail.com  
  
I don't own Ranma or Digimon but Rumiko and Bandai does. Also, this is an AU with possible OOC so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
Ranma yawned as he sat up in his futon yawning, it was early in the morning so no one was awake yet, not even his father. His thoughts drifted to the previous night and wondered if what had happened was real or not as the image of the fox like creature named Renamon forced it's way into the forefront of his memories. He hated to admit it but if what happened really did happen then Renamon had saved his life since he knew that he would have had a very hard time fighting the other monster. Of course he probably would of won if he went neko but something told him that he wouldn't.  
  
Ranma climbed out of his bed and quietly dressed and headed to the roof of the dojo to find Renamon lying on her back gazing up into the early morning sky, the stars still easily seen as the sun hadn't really started to rise yet. He could see the sad look in the fox's eyes as she sighed.  
  
"Good morning, Renamon." Ranma said quietly.  
  
"Morning Ranma." Renamon replied as she sat up to look at the pig tailed martial artist as he sat down close to her.  
  
"Sis you sleep here all night?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Like I said earlier, Ranma, I don't want anyone to know that I'm here." Renamon said sadly, "I know what would happen."  
  
Ranma shook his head but respected the fox's decision. Ranma looked at the fox and smiled as a thought crossed his mind, this may have been his chance to actually have a friend who treated him like a friend instead of a toy or trophy, someone who would respect and care for him and someone for him to return those feelings.  
  
"Renamon." Ranma asked nervously, "Do you want to be friends?"  
  
Smiling, Renamon nodded as she replied, "I'd love to, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled at the sincerity in the voice and eyes of his new friend and got up and offered her his hand. Renamon took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet as Ranma lead her down off of the roof and into the back yard.  
  
"Where are we going, Ranma?' Renamon asked, a little confused.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." Ranma said as he quietly sneaked into the house. Renamon waited patiently until Ranma came back out in his cursed form wearing a dark trench coat and holding another one with two large hats. "Put this on."  
  
Renamon took the offered item curiously and put them on, the brim of the pulled down so it ran along her nose and hid her face though making it a little hard to see. Ranma pulled her hat on and started walking away from the dojo with Renamon following after a few moments. "Ranma.where are we going?"  
  
Ranma's stomach growled as she answered, "I know a restaurant open twenty four hours a day and I'm hungry."  
  
Several minutes later, Renamon sat across from Ranma in a booth off to a corner where no one else was around. In front of Renamon was a platter with a stack of pancakes, syrup and sausage and a large glass of orange juice. Ranma was inhaling his as Renamon tasted the strange food timidly. After deciding that she loved the strange food it was gone soon after as she inhaled it almost as fast as Ranma.  
  
In a way the digimon was shocked that Ranma did this, Rika had never done anything like this at first and even believed the digimon to be nothing but a toy. In a way it hurt even now but Renamon knew that Rika had loved her deeply as the girl had shown after she started opening up to her feelings more.  
  
"Thank you, Ranma." Renamon said with a smile of gratitude, she had been hungry when Ranma had come up to the roof where she was thinking about everything.  
  
"No prob," Ranma said honestly, "I hope we can do this a lot. I liked getting away from the hell that is my life and spending some time with my friend."  
  
Renamon smiled for a few moments when a commotion came from across the room where a young man was growling angrily asking where he was now. Renamon noticed Ranma cover her face with her hands and start shaking her head, asking, "Why me?" 


End file.
